


Get Help

by AsgardianDarling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Major spoilers for IW, Mentions of Hela - Freeform, mentions of valkyrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WARWhat happened after Thanos' attack on the Asgardian ship?Here's my rendition.





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, don't hate me, I'm just trying to undo the mess Marvel put us through.   
> Not really showing off the accuracy, just wanted to try and make it better. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

A pulse. 

 

It was there. 

 

You could feel it. 

 

 

 

A weak one, but nevertheless, a sure sign that life still flowed through him, his body not giving into the torture it had been subjected to. After Thanos had dropped his body on the floor, announcing ¨No more resurrections¨, and seeing him fall limply to the ground, you would have gladly switched places with him in a heartbeat. You always knew there was no way of existing without him, there was nothing after him, there was no you without Loki. 

 

Choking back tears you could all but idly observe the scene unfolding before your eyes. Thanos had Loki in his grasp, your beloved struggling somewhat akin to a garden variety poultry moments prior to being slaughtered, the strain more than apparent in his voice as he painfully uttered the words ¨You will, never, be, a god¨  right before seeing Thanos' hand close on his neck and hearing a gut-wrenching crack that echoed right through to your soul. It was all you could do not to burst out in agonizing sobs, your hands flew to cover your mouth, giving it your best effort to remain silent as the tears now flowed freely down your cheeks,  lest you wanted to meet the same fate as the Asgardian prince, yet not being able to look away in morbid curiosity. You aimlessly prayed to any god who would listen to spare your life. 

 

You were free, you had succesfully fled the Realm Eternal in search of a better place, you had made it safely onto the ship Thor had arrived in Asgard to. You witnessed the battle between Loki, Thor and Valkyrie against Hela on the rainbow bridge, you had seen Surtur rise and bring forth her demise. 

 

It seemed ironic that just a few hours before you had found yourself getting reacquainted with your love aboard the ship, your job as a healer's apprentice and him being on and off realm didn't really give you much time together, but oh how you were enjoying these moments with him, ready to begin a new life and planning on how to prove to Midgard that he was no longer the villainous puppet that had tried to conquer them a few years back. Thor had quickly decided to step into Loki's defense, and make all see that he was still mischievous but no longer evil, he would do everything in his power to have Midgard give the trickster a second chance. 

 

That's when the ship appeared in your sight, your heart sinking, for you knew this would not end well. Loki had told you about him many moons ago, thus you knew the power the Titan was able to wield, and you knew what he was after. Upon realising what was about to happen, Loki firmly instructed you to get as far back as possible and cover yourself in a shield aided by your seidr, he knew you would protect yourself, he knew you were strong, after all, seidr was one of the many traits that had bonded you with the raven-haired prince many years back.

 

¨I'm not leaving without you Loki, you can't make me¨ you cried out, holding onto his hand.

 

¨Don't do this, right now is not the time to debate, I can't protect you, go NOW! ¨ he yelled with tears in his eyes.

 

¨I'll fight with you, let me help¨ you pleaded. 

 

He looked straight into your eyes and said a heartfelt ¨I love you¨, before giving you a firm kiss on the lips. As soon as he pulled back, he used his own seidr to lunge you away as far as he could without hurting you.  

 

You landed with a soft thud in a somewhat hidden corner, you could make out the warriors getting ready for battle, in the distance you could hear someone sending out distress signals. You also knew going back to fight would hinder more than aiding him, for he would sacrifice himself for you without a second thought, or die trying to keep you out of harm's way. You cursed yourself and amidst the terrified shouts, you called upon your energy and concealed yourself from the eyes of the ones that had been brought to lay waste to your fellow Asgardians.

 

There had been no time to assist anyone else, you did not have the opportunity to hide anyone else with you, the slaughter was fast and painful. It ended as quickly as it had begun, covering your ears and shielding your eyes was of little help, you witnessed the attack as it happened, soon there was nothing but bodies amongst bodies of Asgardians on the floor, the distress signal that was being sent out no longer needed. The Hulk had not even put a scratch on the purple monster, and Heimdall had met his end after sending him back to earth. 

 

You watched in stunned horror as Loki appeared a dagger in his hand, after offering Thanos his undying loyalty. He was trying to bullshit his way out if this, as he had done so many times. Loki's hand went up towards Thanos and the dagger didn't even prick the Titan's skin, he had frozen the prince in place using the stone. What unfolded next, you had wanted to convince yourself that it was just a nightmare, a horrible, horrible, nightmare. 

 

Thor's cries of anguish were what brought you out of your shock induced trance.

 

¨YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!¨ the blond man roared, his voice a fine mix of hatred and despair. 

 

Thanos simply chuckled and ordered the ship to be blown up. 

 

Thinking quickly, you made a second energy field around Loki's body and braced yourself for the explosion that would once and for all destroy any remains of Asgard. You needed to see him, however he would look, you needed this closure, you needed to say goodbye. It took all your concentration to keep the force fields steady as the explosion went off, blowing the ship and its contents into thousands of pieces. After some time, you realised either there was no sound left or you had gone deaf from the force of the blast. 

 

Making sure no one from the Dark Order had decided to linger, you looked around and slowly but surely floated Loki's body towards you. You couldn't contain the sob that escaped your throat at the moment when he fully came into view, cursing your tears for blurring your vision.

Your hand went out to stroke his cheek, his face still beautiful, his skin was cool to the touch, but then again, it always had been, making you let out a scoff at the bitter irony. With all the strength left in you, you shifted his body to rest on your lap, cradling him in your arms. 

 

After some minutes, and getting your hearing back, you spoke softly. 

 

¨Why did you think you could take him? You needed to save your brother, I understand. You know that I always thought such a trait was your greatest downfall, you loved him more than you let him know. But why? Why did you have to leave me? I love you too¨ You held him tighter and kept crying. 

 

Placing your hand on his chest, taking those moments to say goodbye to the shell of what was once your lover. With the aid of your seidr you groomed him up a little, fixing his hair and cleaning his face. That's when you picked up a very faint, almost non existent beat. Not wanting to get your hopes up you kept your hand there and enhanced your hearing. 

 

 

How was it possible? 

 

A pulse

 

It was there. 

 

You could feel it under your hand. 

 

Searching your brain for all your training, you put him flat down and placed your hands on his chest as you had been instructed to do and began to press down, letting your magic energy flow to him. Chest compressions, Eir had called them, something commonly used in Midgard. Putting all your effort into the action, you did all you could and kept pumping his chest for what seemed forever, when you felt him move slightly and then take in a heavy breath, causing you to fall back on your behind and stare in shock as he took a few more breaths before flailing his arms around, no doubt still weak. 

 

¨Hey, hey, hey it's ok,¨ you tried to calm him down, ¨you're fine, you're weak, but you'll be fine, please calm down,¨ you laid him back on the floor. 

 

¨What happened?¨ he asked in a very raspy and strained voice. ¨Where's Thor?¨

 

¨Thanos and his goons attacked, kicked the green out of the Hulk, then he grabbed you by the throat and crushed your neck, blew the ship up,¨ you explained, ¨I made it only because you threw me to the back of the ship and ordered me to cover myself¨ you began crying once more. ¨How did you survive?¨ you asked, taking his hand in yours.¨I saw him do it, I saw him kill you¨

 

¨I used what was left of my energy and magic to do so¨ his voice still hoarse. ¨Even with that, it hurt a lot¨ his other hand going to his throat, gently massaging it. 

 

¨Well your highness, don't get too comfortable, you're still weak and in apparent shock,  and we still need to find a way out of this mess, but I'm so happy your alive¨

 

¨I said I would protect you, didn't I, darling?¨

 

¨Still you beautiful idiot, you can weild seidr, you can shapeshift, and you can call upon your clones. What made you think you could defeat Thanos with a simple dagger?¨ you playfully scolded him, helping him get into a seating position, his head resting on your shoulder. 

 

¨It was a plan, I needed to do what I could to help Thor¨ he explained ¨I told you to trust me,¨

 

¨I always do¨ you assured

 

¨Tell me, where's Thor?¨ he asked

 

¨He still lives, but he was blasted away with the ship's explosion, I couldn't get me, you and him into protective spells. I'm sorry,¨ you apologized, ¨What we need to do now is get you recovered and find a way to get him back,¨you said, conjuring a small, cold pack, placing it around his neck. ¨Your brother needs us, and we need to defeat that purple bastard. His on his way to get the rest of the Infinity Stones, Norns know what he could unleash¨ 

 

¨Indeed¨ Loki said. ¨We need to get help¨

**Author's Note:**

> And there ya go! 
> 
> Hope it helped lessen the blow. Yes, I had to address the fact that Loki being such a clever character, tried to kill Thanos with a dagger (especially since Loki had been 'acquainted' with Thanos prior to this, meaning he knows what the purple guy can do). Unless Marvel has Loki pull a Jon Snow, it was a waste of one of the best character of the MCU. Yes, I'm salty about that. To conclude, I'm not mad that Loki's dead, I'm mad at the stupid death he was given. ¨It showed Thanos to be tough and ruthless¨, yeah, no thank you. It would have been much more interesting to see Loki given a glorious ending with a bit more thought.


End file.
